


[殤凜] 鵝卵石

by luminous_yume, thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: ● 現代架空+年齡操作 → 總之就是大殤小凜● 與thefatfairy共寫，同一條世界線
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

當自己陰錯陽差就任社會工作人員一職後，就一而再、再而三地被人性的惡意考驗。曾經試著調整心態並激勵自己正向應對，懷抱著協助人們尋找解決問題的途徑、改善生活環境與往後的大半人生；然而在兒童科裡，這樣的積極處事態度卻每每重挫。到最後，已經不得不抽離感情好放過自己一馬。這世上存在太多陰鬱的事件，不是僅憑自己一人能夠去吸收消化的。

於是殤不患開始他朝九晚六的公務員生活，將份內的事做到盡善盡美，但也不會再多。勤務時間外的案件，就讓警察單位第一時間處理，自己隔天上班再接手承辦。可是那天的情況使他破了例。

那是個大雨滂沱的深夜，殤不患原本已經睡下，卻接到了組長的來電。三個潮濕陰暗的廢棄貨櫃箱裡，分別監禁住三名幼童。他們卻像是與人群隔絕太久的幼獸般，拒絕援助與溝通，警方也只能向社工單位求援。

密閉陰暗的大型貨櫃裡潮濕泥濘，地板上不知道是什麼的黏液散發惡臭，看似枯竭的植物也沾儒其中。殤不患前腳才剛踏入，就有昆蟲的黑影從深處迅速竄出，嚇他一跳；這樣的地方他一秒都不想多待，卻有小小的身影蜷曲在角落，從一頭散亂的銀白長髮間隙，露出一雙黯淡的紅眸望向前方，眼神渙散沒有焦點。

殤不患在他面前蹲下，開口詢問他的名字或是記不記得自己怎麼會在這裡。然而對方依舊凝視著無物，沒有回答問題。

嬌小的身軀禁不起長期挨餓，四肢如同皮包骨般消瘦不已，嘴唇乾裂發白。讓殤不患覺得眼前的孩子就坐在奈河旁，只要起身過橋，就不再存在於人世間。到底是怎麼樣的人會如此殘虐，把孩子綁架、沒來得及轉售出去就將人囚禁於此？

殤不患換問他餓不餓，這次就見對方的視線逐漸匯聚到自己身上。雖然沒有四目相對，但總算是有了反應。兩顆殷紅的眼珠，相較方才變得些微晶亮起來。繼續追問對方有沒有想吃的東西，得到兩行淚水從兩扇睫毛下方潰堤而出的回應。小小臉蛋襯得淚珠好大好大。

「起酥蛋糕。」聲音沙啞又細如蚊蚋，殤不患還是聽清楚了。試著輕輕觸碰對方的手，在確認沒有抗拒後，殤不患說服他跟自己走。孩子抬頭望向他，眼裡的不安與警戒依舊攪和在其中，似乎在評估著眼前的人有幾分可信。這是他第一次看清楚對方的臉蛋，雖然上頭佈滿了汙痕，雙頰又因久未進食而凹陷，但那依舊是一張精緻漂亮的臉蛋。五官深邃，睫毛濃密纖長，靈動的殷紅雙眼更使他有股非凡的氣質。

孩子終於點頭答應，殤不患這才把手裡的毛毯替對方披上。一把將人抱起後，他當下覺得出乎自己意料外的沉重；事後回想起那時的感覺，認為這或許就是肩負起人一生應有的重量。

-

殤不患上頭的那位兒少組組長，特別指示要把這案件裡的三名孩童送到最有經驗的育幼院。對方是位年事不高、但髮鬚早一步花白的大叔，而他這次也負責了援救其中一名孩童──殺無生，因此十分了解這起案子的棘手程度。隔日一早，殤不患和當晚一起到場支援的同事將孩童們轉送到育幼院安置，並處理後續的結案事宜。

然而再有經驗的輔導老師，都難以抹滅孩童所遭遇的莫大傷害。三名孩子像是仍被囚禁在貨櫃中似的，食慾不振，靜默不言，拒絕溝通。由自己帶出來的那個孩子，更是因為竊取危險的尖銳物品而遭到育幼院的隔離管束。殤不患不斷地提醒自己，那個叫凜雪鴉的孩子不會是自己經手遭遇最悲慘的人，若僅因一時心軟想要帶回家照顧什麼的，只會徒增自己的負擔及開銷罷了。就算早已因工作受過各式育兒訓練，政府規定的寄收養課程更是沒落下任何一堂，那並不代表由他來領養孩子會是最好的決定，尤其他還是一名男子。

身為組長的鐵笛仙板著臉翻閱殤不患剛遞交上來的結案報告。紙張被翻閱的聲響迴繞在寧靜的辦公室中，沉重的氣氛壓得所有人都不敢抬頭，只能埋頭在電腦螢幕裡，就連電話也識時務地不作聲。厚厚的一疊檔案夾被闔起，鐵笛仙摘下眼鏡的同時重重地嘆了一口氣。

「我決定帶無生回家。」過了好半晌，鐵笛仙像是宣示般鄭重說道。

「但是收養的手續起碼也要一年……」殤不患有點激動，因為他不敢置信，擁有將孩子帶回的想法的人不僅有自己一個。而對方不僅是自己的上司，還已經下定決心。

「寄養轉收養就可以了。依我們的職位背景，除了跑流程外，沒有什麼需要擔心的。」組長大叔對殤不患的遲疑嗤之以鼻。

「那我也要帶巫謠回家。」一旁的女組員突然從位子上站起。睦天命是殤不患唯一的同事，也是那晚一起前往救援的第三名成員。她口中的巫謠正是案件中的受難孩童之一。

一夕之間，殤不患覺得自己被逼得走投無路。但他突然想起把凜雪鴉帶到育幼院的那日。他讓孩子們跟著自己走進教室，交代當班的輔導老師幾句後又急忙轉身離開，趕著還要和院長打聲招呼。那時凜雪鴉拉住他的手，問他不是要走了。明明已經避免和別離的孩子產生更多交流，但對方卻沒放過自己。殤不患忍住煩躁，回答他：是的，我要走了。對方卻沒想像中的糾纏哭鬧，反倒冷靜地鬆開手，對他說了再見。嘴裡說著「再見」，臉上的表情卻讓殤不患知道對方很清楚他們不會再見面了，他平靜地向自己永別。

回想到這裡，殤不患還沒發現；那時自己的心裡有多酸楚，此刻就有多期待與凜雪鴉組成一個家庭。

而那個驚訝於自己再次出現的孩子，如今已變成眼前這個古靈精怪的小鬼頭。

「這題我也不會。」將一頭雪髮紮成馬尾的小腦袋瓜兒，隨著他那兩條踏不到地的小腿晃盪擺動。

「這題跟剛剛那題只差在數字不一樣而已吧？」殤不患三分鐘前才講解過，他才不信對方會愚鈍到如此境界，肯定是刻意給自己沒事找事做。

「……我不知道怎麼寫。」凜雪鴉低下頭盯著習題本，噘起小嘴彷彿受盡委屈地咕噥。眼看斗大的眼珠就要滴出淚來，讓殤不患只得投降，直說再教一遍便是了。

但殤不患覺得他才是受盡委屈的那一個。上完整日的班還多加一小時的超時工作，回家颼地嗑完便當還沒能歇下，馬上又被孩子拉著說需要人指導作業。疲憊加上飯後的各種內分泌催化，殤不患終究敵不過睡魔，趁著凜雪鴉寫字的空檔睡著了。

握著鉛筆的小手終於艱困地把算式寫完，結果一抬頭就看見身旁的人趴在桌子上睡著了。「明明才教一個小時而已。」凜雪鴉再次用噘嘴表達不滿。可才抱怨完，他就注意到殤不患的眼周顏色黯淡。再不多休息，自己的領養人可能就要變成一隻大熊貓了。「算了，剩下的我自己寫，等不患慢慢教會來不及寫完。」鼻子感到一陣酸澀，他試圖用抿嘴緩解這個感覺。說著安慰自己的話，埋頭進作業堆裡去。

殤不患醒來時發現身上多了一塊毯子，不難猜到是誰替他蓋上的。暖意流竄全身，最後被收在心窩裡妥妥地保存下來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇跟《不渝》預計會輪流更新(,,・ω・,,)


	2. Chapter 2

凜雪鴉入住的第一天並不算特別安寧。

今天是殤不患去接凜雪鴉的日子，他中午休息的時候和睦天命、鐵笛仙三人一同去了附近的商場，買了幾件這幾天替換用的兒童內衣褲和衣物。

晚上下班後他就開著車去接凜雪鴉，到達時育幼院老師已經帶著凜雪鴉站在門口前等了。

還是記憶中那張小臉，只是好像更沒什麼表情。回家的路上他們沒什麼話好講，但車內的冷氣好像吹得凜雪鴉有點冷，於是殤不患把冷氣調到最小，並放了鄉村音樂的電台。

殤不患將人帶回家後才驚覺，雖然住處不小，該有的一樣不缺；但他當初在簽約時壓根沒想過會多一個人生活，於是造就了現在尷尬的局面。

「嗯……」殤不患臥室床前評估了許久，一張加寬單人床顯然睡兩個人有些擁擠了。再加上身旁這孩子和自己其實也才見不到幾次面，回想起剛剛在回來的路上也對他很有戒心，怎麼想似乎都不太妥當。

「這幾天你先睡這裡吧。」他對站在一旁的凜雪鴉落下結論，並一邊思索明天該怎麼處理這個問題，煩惱大人的煩惱。

「……」凜雪鴉沒有回話，他唯一的行李是離開前輔導老師給他的白狐狸玩偶，被他緊緊地抱在胸前，殤不患懂這是不安時的自然反應，所以他並沒有特意的想與凜雪鴉拉近關係。

無論是他還是自己，都需要一些時間適應。殤不患想著拿起手機想看時間，才突然想起這時已經離晚餐有好一段時間了。

「你也還沒吃對吧？」殤不患邊說邊正準備偷懶，打開外送軟體給小朋友挑自己喜歡的食物，卻被一句「不要」打斷。

「我不餓。」凜雪鴉說著，他一樣頭低低的，語氣不是鬧彆扭或是客氣，而是他這樣年紀的小孩不該出現的冷漠。

「你過來前那邊不是還沒開飯嗎？」殤不患搜尋腦海裡的記憶，何止是一口麵包，他似乎沒看凜雪鴉喝上一滴水。

這時殤不患才仔細端看著凜雪鴉，雖然稱不上病態，也比剛從那個倉庫帶回來時乾淨，但對方依舊臉頰凹陷，明顯一副營養不良的樣子。

「你真的不餓？」見他沒回答殤不患又問了一次，而在殤不患的眼裡，身高不到他一半的凜雪鴉只能看到頭頂，他似乎是用回答的覺得煩了，只是輕輕地晃了腦袋。

「行了行了。」雖然社工是殤不患的工作，但並不表示他對小孩很有一套。「不想吃也沒關係。」本來想說不吃拉倒的，但這句話在他喉間硬生生的吞下。

然後他將手上的袋子塞進凜雪鴉的懷中，「我帶你去浴室，這幾天你就先睡我房間。」殤不患試圖想要牽起對方，但凜雪鴉並沒有回應自己，他只好尷尬的放下手自己往浴室的方向走，時不時的回頭看看凜雪鴉有沒有跟在後面。

那孩子除了不太喜歡互動外，其實還算挺乖的，他看到凜雪鴉雙手抱著袋子，腳踏在地上幾乎無聲地跟在後頭，殤不患走著一邊想，今天中午該順便幫他買一雙拖鞋才是，一邊打開了浴室的門。

再怎麼說，凜雪鴉也是個小孩子，幫他洗澡那些的並難不倒殤不患。

只是當他幫凜雪鴉脫下衣物，看見身上還沒消掉的淺淡瘀痕時，看著凜雪鴉的側臉，殤不患難得內心沉重。

但凜雪鴉本人好像也不是很介意，他乖乖地讓殤不患沖澡擦身，過程中除了泡泡不小心流到眼睛之外也沒什麼太多的反應。

這點讓殤不患內心隱隱愧疚，並下定決心明天中午去和睦天命討教小孩子的東西該去哪裡買。

「好，」殤不患沖乾淨了他和凜雪鴉的身體，把人包進柔軟的珊瑚絨浴巾內一起去吹頭髮。

這孩子不知是因為經歷過那些事，還是本身就比同齡的孩子成熟。

在凜雪鴉的臉上很少看到什麼情緒，這對於他這個年紀來說非常不合理。

想到這裡，殤不患忍不住又回想起那天相遇的時候，凜雪鴉看見了他，然後哭了。

他那個時候以為凜雪鴉應該是喜歡、或至少知道他並沒有惡意的；但如今凜雪鴉對待他的態度也讓他清楚，凜雪鴉要對他敞開心胸什麼的，也不是什麼一天兩天就可以辦到的事，就如同大人都不會特意提起，小孩子也不會忘記自身遭遇過的事。

「痛。」

似乎是太過於專心在想事情，殤不患沒注意到自己吹太久，把凜雪鴉弄痛了。

殤不患趕緊關掉吹風機，「啊……抱歉。」邊說一邊檢查，幸好頭皮發紅而已，他趕緊用毛巾吸乾剩下的水，殤不患自己也不太會整理，所以一頭白髮被弄得蓬鬆散亂，他幫凜雪鴉套上從成衣店童裝區買來的上衣和褲子，看到凜雪鴉穿上去有些鬆垮，原以為是自己買大了，然後才發現是凜雪鴉太過瘦小。

「如果怎麼了你就盡量叫我。」說晚安前殤不患把凜雪鴉抱上床蓋好被子，在床前說著。

凜雪鴉只是盯著他，讓殤不患有些不自在，「呃、你不用怕麻煩什麼的。」殤不患又補了句，才說：「晚安。」

「……晚安。」這是今天殤不患和凜雪鴉唯一算得上是對話的句子。

半夜殤不患突然被掉落的聲音驚醒，是從他房裡出來的。

還在沙發上睡覺的他馬上擔心的掀開被子，摸黑走回自己房間裡並開了燈，結果馬上就發現坐在地上的凜雪鴉。

殤不患身體比腦袋快，先是把凜雪鴉抱起來，「你沒有事吧？」然後才問他，殤不患看了一下房間裡的時鐘，現在是半夜一點，距離他們上床睡覺早已過了一段時間，凜雪鴉還是那個表情，感覺他好像沒什麼睡覺，所以也不太是睡到從床下摔下去。

「沒事就繼續睡吧？」殤不患想把凜雪鴉抱回床上，卻發現小孩子緊緊抓緊了他的衣衫。

「……睡不著。」凜雪鴉的聲音很輕，但抓緊的手卻很用力。

熱牛奶是最好的睡前安眠飲料。

殤不患沒有什麼失眠的問題，只好憑有限的知識跟印象，選擇了熱牛奶來幫助凜雪鴉可以好好睡覺。

幸好平常殤不患有買牛奶的習慣，加熱就可以了。

他把剛煮好的熱牛奶裝進杯裡端給凜雪鴉，也給自己添了一杯，不過他只是口渴而已，他一邊小心的吹著杯口，觀察凜雪鴉好像很怕燙，小小的嘴呼了很久才淺嚐了第一口，接著殤不患不知道是不是自己的錯覺，他覺得凜雪鴉的神情好像放鬆了點。

害怕凜雪鴉發現他在觀察，殤不患趕緊別開眼，裝忙的喝他杯裡的牛奶，沉默的時間裡他突然又想起今天遇到的問題，首先房間的事情是一定要解決吧。

想來想去，未來就是兩個人一起生活，雖然是小孩子，但他也想聽聽看凜雪鴉對於房間的看法。

「那個啊，」殤不患起了頭，邊說著視線也移動到凜雪鴉的位子上，「關於房間，你……啊。」

他看到凜雪鴉趴在桌子上，熱牛奶還剩很多，但他已經睡著了。

原來真的有這麼神奇？

殤不患看了看自己手上同樣的熱牛奶，驚訝他對於小孩子的效果，一邊放下他手上的馬克杯走向對面，凜雪鴉睡得很熟，連被抱起都不知道。

殤不患就這樣把人抱回了房間，坐上了他那張單人床，在內心天人交戰著到底要不要和他一起睡，他內心裡很擔心凜雪鴉再摔到，又怕明天凜雪鴉醒來看到他會不會不太妥。

但小孩子的呼吸聲在他耳邊很平穩。

算了。

殤不患心一橫，決定就這樣擠一擠吧，一邊拉起被子往兩人身上蓋去。


	3. Chapter 3

手裡的紙條寫有很多凜雪鴉還看不懂的字。他手握紙條坐在居家用品店的購物推車裡，跟枕頭還有被套組等等寢具擠在一塊。照理來說，再過不到一年就要上小學的凜雪鴉不能坐到推車的購物籃內，但殤不患深怕自己一不注意就會搞丟小孩，因此還是將個頭尚小的凜雪鴉抱到籃內坐好。

「床單、被套、枕頭、棉被……床架跟書桌是上下層一組的，我記得已經有附一張椅子……」殤不患一面推著購物車往動線方向前行，一面檢閱著腦中的購物清單。「這樣應該沒有漏掉什麼吧？」

凜雪鴉點點頭，他憑著紙條上的項目數量回答殤不患的問題。其實他也不敢肯定是不是都買齊了，但他知道推車裡的這些東西要花好多錢才能買回家，為了不再讓殤不患花多餘的錢，只好頻頻點頭。

「啊，拖鞋。也得給你買一雙才行。」一面陳列了滿滿各色刷毛拖鞋的牆面吸引住殤不患的目光，讓他開始尋找有沒有販售小孩子的尺寸。

「我不用。」凜雪鴉又是皺眉又是嘟嘴地說。

「不行，光著腳丫會感冒的。」無視對方的斷然拒絕，殤不患直接拿起三個顏色給車籃內的人挑選。但凜雪鴉脾氣硬起來就是不從，兩人在此膠著不下，讓殤不患的心情也毛躁起來。

善於觀察人心的孩子其實並不想惹對方生氣，也害怕對方生起氣來就會將自己送回孤兒院。於是他只好退讓一步，說：「我只要跟你一樣的。」

這下殤不患仍舊要傷腦筋。他上一次買拖鞋已經不知道是幾年前的事情，更不用說早忘了是在哪買的。望向車籃內的那雙大眼睛，殤不患承認聽見對方說出想要跟自己用一樣的東西時，內心瞬間獲得某種滿足。或許這就是新手爸媽們常提到的成就感吧。殤不患如此想著的同時，將一大一小的棕色拖鞋放入購物車內。或許等孩子長大後，他們就必需穿不同顏色的拖鞋了。

越靠近收銀區，商場總是會陳列那些不是生活必需卻總是擄獲人心的商品，而價格實惠的大型玩偶就屬這類。

「還蠻可愛的，你抱抱看。」殤不患注意到四周的人無不抱著大熊玩偶拍照或玩樂，現場溫馨歡樂的氣氛興起他跟風的念頭。他將和孩童差不多高度的大熊玩偶塞給凜雪鴉，想著小孩子都會喜歡絨毛玩具，這個小傢伙應該也不例外。

「不要。」然而卻又遭到嚴正的拒絕。

「你不要啊……」殤不患開始覺得這個小孩很難搞了，但身為社工專業他可不會就此認輸。「可是我要！你抱好他，我們去結帳了。」就算遭到對方拒絕，但孩子不情願地抱著玩偶的模樣仍舊可愛。他不介意先將東西買回家，再慢慢說服對方擁有一個玩偶能帶來多少歡樂。

假日的賣場人潮眾多，漫長的隊伍延伸到收銀台對面的貨架間，讓他們花了好一段時間才終於結完帳。而在那段等待的時間裡，殤不患又拿了樣東西放入購物車內，那是個貓頭鷹造型的小夜燈。

回想凜雪鴉入住自家的第一個夜晚，不免想起半夜讓他驚醒的那聲巨響。若家裡有個夜燈，或許就能避免孩子從床上跌落下來吧。

「這是什麼？」凜雪鴉看著透明包裝盒裡裝有乳白色山丘般的東西，上頭起起伏伏的線條勾勒出兩個圓圓大大的眼睛。包裝盒上一張寫有密密麻麻小字的貼紙，如同密碼般全是他看不懂的東西。

「你猜猜看啊。」這個孩子的問題還真不少。殤不患在內心如此評價。但仔細想來，又覺得比起默不吭聲還是多話點好。誰知道他刻意的故弄玄虛，非但沒有引起對方的好奇心，反倒讓凜雪鴉以為對方嫌他煩，只好選擇低頭不語。

這樣尷尬的沉默直到殤不患付完帳才結束。

「……那個可以給我嗎？」凜雪鴉指的是殤不患還拿在手裡的收據明細。

「可以是可以，但你要收據做什麼？」他詢問的同時便把單子交給對方。

「等我以後長大賺錢，我會把錢還你的。」咬字不清楚的童言童語該是可愛的，但這句話卻怎樣都與可愛擦不上邊。

坐在購物車籃內的身軀小小的，低著頭在數最後一排的數字有幾位數。殤不患的高度只能看見他的頭頂，看不見那張既認真又沉重的表情。他推著車子往停車場的方向繼續前行，過了許久後才開口：「這些是我送你的，你不用還。知道嗎？」

凜雪鴉沒有回答他的話，只是默默地將單子對折收好，收到褲子側邊的口袋裡去。殤不患暗自希望他長大後能夠忘了這件事，如同那張收據明細一般，時間久了印在上面的字便會消失無蹤。

-

回到家後，凜雪鴉幫忙殤不患把一些買回來的小東西搬到臥房隔壁的房間裡。這裡原本是殤不患的書房，但即將成為凜雪鴉的房間，雖然此刻看起來更像是一個雜物儲藏室。他們把東西都放好後，殤不患環視整個空間，看來在貨運公司送來床架前，他還需要花點時間清理以往堆放在這裡的雜物才行。在此之前，要委屈小孩子繼續跟他擠一張床了。

想著隔天還要送凜雪鴉去上幼稚園，殤不患迅速地收拾孩子要用的書包，然後帶著人洗澡準備睡覺。自從家裡多了一個人，等待他處理的事情便如排山倒海般接踵而來。一天彷彿不只二十四個小時，他總是能完成清單上滿滿的待辦事項，這兩天來過得十分充實。

剛被吹完頭髮的凜雪鴉，發現自己非但沒被人催上床睡覺，對方還跑去隔壁房間拿東西。他這才發現殤不患的臥房就有一個門能夠通往隔壁房間。

「那是鳥嗎？」他看著殤不患拿來那個乳白色山丘般的東西，便圍上前去。他還不知道那個東西是做什麼用的。

「嗯，是貓頭鷹。」殤不患拆開透明盒子，取出裡面的東西並拿家裡備用的電池裝上。當他觸動開關，小夜燈也隨之亮起。

「他亮了。」小夜燈的光芒在一雙殷紅眼睛裡閃閃發亮。

「把它放在這裡，你晚上起來就不會跌倒了。」殤不患把它放在房門口的地板上，一個不會打擾床上的人睡眠、卻又能夠照耀整個房間地板的地方。

「謝謝。」

小小一聲誠摯的道謝，迫使殤不患莫名害臊起來。他擔心自己面紅耳赤的樣子落入對方眼底，因此趕緊催促人躺上床：「好了好了，快睡覺吧。」

然而那天晚上凜雪鴉沒有因為夜燈的存在而安心入眠，他一直思考著很多事情，直到深夜體力不支才進入夢鄉。他盯著發亮的地板想著房價的事情，想著殤不患的事情，想著隔天要上幼稚園的事情。

-

被交給幼稚園的負責老師後，凜雪鴉就一直站在老師腳邊，始終不敢抬頭望向殤不患。而殤不患則是忙著和老師交代注意事項，沒有發現凜雪鴉此時的反常。

孩子低著頭回想昨晚，他想了三十種今天可能會發生的事。例如說，壞人們闖進幼稚園，將所有小孩綁架帶走，他再也無法見到殤不患；或是說，突如其來的大地震，讓殤不患發生意外沒辦法來接他，甚至沒辦法繼續養他，於是他被送回了孤兒院。在這三十種預測裡，有十七種是他一直待在這裡等待殤不患到來，然而只有一種結局是殤不患會來接他回家。

「那我晚上六點再過來接你。如果會晚一點，我一定會打電話給老師，請老師告訴你，好嗎？」當凜雪鴉的心情還沉浸在陰鬱之中，殤不患突地蹲下身來與他平視，嚇得他不禁倒退了一小步。

兩人之間的距離霎時縮短，使殤不患能夠清楚看出對方雙眼的淚光閃爍。即使對方不說，他也很清楚孩子會有多麼的不安及無助，但是這些都是成長必經的過程，再怎樣不忍心也不能將孩子永遠守在自己身旁。現在他能做的，就是多給對方一點信心以及一點承諾。他摸摸凜雪鴉的頭頂，說：「我一定會來接你，你要等我噢。」

凜雪鴉拼了命不讓眼淚在他點頭的時候流下來，成功平靜地目送對方離開。但殤不患才剛離開，他就覺得對方像是帶走他身旁所有空氣般感到呼吸困難。讓他在漫長的十個小時裡，度日如年，煎熬不已。而當時間來到下午五點多，他壓根不記得自己在過去的幾個小時內做了什麼，只一昧地想著：要是殤不患沒有回來，他該怎麼辦。

下午四點，就已經陸續有人前來接送孩子回家。五點十五分，搭乘幼稚園娃娃車的孩子們也都離開了。大廳裡就只剩幾個繼續等待家長的小朋友，大家一起收看老師播放的兒童節目。節目內容教導著遇到大地震時應該要怎麼做，令人不禁焦慮起來。

每次幼兒園的門鈴聲響起，凜雪鴉都不敢回頭。他深知「期望越大，失望越大」的道理，於是不動心便是最好的解決辦法。

「雪鴉？」

聽見第一聲，凜雪鴉以為是自己的幻聽不敢回頭。直至聽見第二聲，他才回過頭去，看見自己盼了一整天的人。

對方像是小動物的可憐模樣，令殤不患忍不住上前擁抱住他。而懷裡的人攢了一整天的淚水終於能宣洩而出，所有的不安與無助在此刻得以解脫。

-

明明用一隻手牽著會比較好走路，但凜雪鴉非常堅持要用兩隻手握住殤不患，讓他們的步伐不得不放慢下來。兩人的這副模樣，像是小孩子深怕把大人給搞丟，而不是大人怕小孩子跑不見。立場相反的場景，被不少過路人投以含笑的目光。直到進了麵包店，殤不患才得以解脫束縛一會兒。

「我要夾麵包，你換拉住我的衣服好嗎？」可能是被琳琅滿目的麵包們吸引，這次凜雪鴉很乾脆地接受對方的提議，也讓殤不患能夠輕鬆地帶領他遊覽麵包店一圈。「選個你喜歡的麵包作為明天的早餐吧。」殤不患說。

小孩子踮起腳尖才能勉強看到第二層的麵包，雖然看不到最頂層的吐司都長些什麼樣子，但下面三層的種類就已經多到他目不暇給。突然間凜雪鴉停住腳步，連帶讓殤不患腳步一個踉蹌。

殤不患沿著對方的事先看去，麵包櫃裡擺放的是一片片切好、包裝好的起酥蛋糕。他向對方確認：「你要這個嗎？」

凜雪鴉用力的點頭，沒有絲毫猶豫。而殤不患也發現對方對起酥蛋糕的喜愛似乎比自己預想的要來得更甚。原因是他們回到家後，凜雪鴉仍盯住起酥蛋糕不放。就連自己在廚房忙進忙出準備晚餐，他也沒有前來關心慰問，一反常態。

「不要一直看著你的麵包，那是明天才能吃的。」最後殤不患忍不住開口。「你肚子很餓嗎？」

「不患之前問過了。」聽聞對方的疑問，凜雪鴉這才抬頭回望。「問我餓不餓。」

澄澈的赤眸不帶任何能以言喻的情感，一雙大眼睛試圖喚回他們之間最初的記憶——在那個骯髒潮濕的廢棄貨櫃裡，他曾經問過這個問題；餓不餓、有沒有想吃的東西。而對方當時的回答正是起酥蛋糕。

「我切一小塊給你，但等等晚飯你一定要吃完噢。」說話的同時，殤不患將濕漉的雙手用圍裙擦乾，並拿了麵包刀來到餐桌前。

完整一片的起酥蛋糕被切下能吃上三口的大小，在遞給凜雪鴉的同時，殤不患慶幸自己有多買一片。孩子心滿意足地品嚐起手裡的蛋糕，並且追隨大人的腳步來到廚房。他一邊吃著點心，一邊張望著殤不患剛放進鐵鍋裡的東西。

「你在煮什麼？」凜雪鴉嘴邊都是蛋糕的碎屑，讓他發問的模樣有些好笑。

「漢堡排。你以前吃過嗎？」殤不患空出手來，擦擦對方的嘴角。等他的手離開臉頰後，凜雪鴉才用搖頭回答問題。他思考了一番如何解釋這道餐點，然後接著問：「那你吃過漢堡嗎？」

「那個好吃嗎？」對於自己的年幼無知，孩子面露窘色。

「你吃過就會知道了。」他回以一個撫慰的微笑，隨後轉過頭繼續料理煎鍋裡的佳餚。

殤不患覺得自己已經等不及，他想帶這個孩子去吃很多對方不曾吃過的東西、去很多對方不曾去過的地方。想看見對方開開心心的模樣，譬如此時吃著起酥蛋糕的滿足表情，以及那望著鐵鍋裡漢堡排的閃爍目光。


	4. Chapter 4

下雨天總是會發生一些特別的事。

今天是不患稱為「休假」的日子。  
凜雪鴉心裡想著，他站在玄關處，殤不患正在幫他穿上天空藍的雨衣，塑膠鈕扣弄得他脖子很不舒服。  
但早上雨下得很大，縱使現在雨聲變小了，凜雪鴉依然可以聽到滴滴答答的水聲。  
「好，腳套進來。」殤不患拿雨鞋，凜雪鴉雙手扶在他的肩膀上把腳套進黃色的雨靴裡，然後殤不患拿起一把雨傘，牽著凜雪鴉的手一塊出門。

「……可以放我下來了嗎？」凜雪鴉小小聲地說著，想當然爾是被殤不患一口拒絕了。

「這裡地板很滑，就算有穿雨鞋還是會有機率跌倒的。」殤不患從方才在路上遇到一個水漥後，就堅持要抱著凜雪鴉，到了商場都還不願意放他下來。  
那買雨鞋做什麼。凜雪鴉小小的頭殼裡冒出這句疑惑，年紀尚小就已經展現出驚人的邏輯能力。但他深知自己要掙扎鬥不過人家……外加地板看起來離地面很遠，凜雪鴉只好認命的抱住殤不患脖子，接受路人投來覺得有趣又可愛的眼光。  
他頭低低的看著重複且單調無趣的大理石地板，不用自己走路，殤不患也沒什麼說話；或許是因為下雨天的關係，凜雪鴉的眼皮越來越沉重。  
但很快他強迫自己要清醒，不可以在這個時候睡著！  
「你如果有看到什麼喜歡的，可以跟我講。」耳邊傳來的是殤不患的聲音。  
「這樣我也看不到啊！」凜雪鴉從有限的詞彙裏頭，不拐彎抹角的直接說出。說完殤不患愣了一下，才放下嘟著小嘴的凜雪鴉。  
「那你要牽好喔。」殤不患低頭交代，凜雪鴉用力的點點頭，說了聲好。  
然後兩人牽起手，在這偌大的商場裡頭逛著，多半都是殤不患要買自己和幫他補一些日常用品，凜雪鴉東張西望的好奇打量。  
這時他的目光突然停在不遠處，一個賣棉花糖的攤位。  
吸引他的先是上頭繽紛的顏色，然後是做成小鳥、小熊、小兔子等動物的形狀。  
而因為看得太過入迷，不自覺就停下了腳步使得殤不患被受牽制而回頭，一看正好就捕捉了這個畫面。  
「想吃嗎？」  
聽到這樣一問才如大夢初醒的凜雪鴉急急忙忙地搖頭，但來不及阻止殤不患拉著他的手一起走到攤位前。  
經過了百般推拒，最後凜雪鴉的手上還是拿了一支做成文鳥造型的棉花糖，和殤不患一人一口的吃著逛完商場。

－

今天殤不患帶著凜雪鴉，一起去了睦天命的住處。  
一進門凜雪鴉就聞到了空氣中，薄淡卻盈滿的香氣感到好奇。  
和自己家裏完全不一樣。他心裡想著。  
而開門的睦天命看到凜雪鴉格外開心，「這是雪鴉吧，長高了呢！」  
她招呼二人請屋後，凜雪鴉先是看到了也在屋內的另一人，對方和他一樣都是小孩，不過有著一頭搶眼的橘髮和像是湖水般的碧眼。  
他還記得對方的名字，叫做浪巫謠。在他去殤不患那裏前一起待在育幼院裡一些時間。  
當時的浪巫謠話不多，身上的衣物總是太大而鬆鬆垮垮的，有時還需要補幾針以防衣領滑落；而現在對方紮著簡單乾淨的辮子，穿著合身熨燙過的衣物，也用著好奇的眼神看著凜雪鴉，想必也還記得他。  
「雪鴉，你還記得巫謠嗎？」先開口說話的是睦天命，她友善的在凜雪鴉面前蹲下。  
「怎麼可能不記得。」殤不患一邊放下裝有凜雪鴉隨身物品的包包，一邊說著，「在怎麼說也才過一個月而已。」  
凜雪鴉聽到這句話轉頭看了殤不患。一個月對於大人而言好像很短，但對於他來說卻已像是很久很久以前發生的事了。  
不過也正如殤不患所說的，他的確是記得浪巫謠，也記得這孩子和他一樣……他對睦天命點了點頭。  
看到他點頭的睦天命看起來很高興，她眉開眼笑的說著：「雪鴉的記憶力真好！」  
這時候放好東西的殤不患也跟著到旁邊，他看了看兩個年紀相仿的小孩子，一個乾乾淨淨，另外一個就是……該說是天生條件夠好嗎……  
於是殤不患就突然有感而發的說：「該說不愧是女孩子嗎……」他撓了撓下巴，「怎麼覺得巫謠似乎打理的要好些。」  
這時在場沒人注意到凜雪鴉的表情有點垮了下來。  
睦天命聽到這話也鼓起臉，說：「是不患要多學點，不然雪鴉這麼可愛都白白浪費了。」說完還順便把要給殤不患的兒童衣物塞給他，一邊說了：「不然我來教你幫雪鴉綁頭髮吧。」

別的不說，凜雪鴉自己是有記得教殤不患怎麼綁頭髮的。  
某天早上，平時都自己紮起馬尾的凜雪鴉今天一頭散髮的出來，就看到急急忙忙在把午餐裝袋的殤不患。  
「早安。」凜雪鴉軟呼呼打了一個哈欠。  
而另一頭殤不患沒有時間看他，只說了一句：「早，快把早餐吃了。」然後又衝回去房間裡去找文件。  
凜雪鴉把草莓果醬放到吐司上，然後小口小口的吃完後把盤子放在洗碗槽旁邊的桌面上，接著又去自己房間換了幼稚園上學的衣服。  
殤不患準備好出來時看了凜雪鴉：「你頭髮不綁一下嗎？」  
「不患幫我綁。」凜雪鴉說著，向殤不患遞出一條髮圈。  
「你不是自己會綁嗎？」殤不患抱怨的口氣，覺得自己快要來不及了還要被小鬼折騰，懶得理就直接一把把凜雪鴉抱起，準備要去停車場。  
「我教不患綁。」凜雪鴉位子剛好在殤不患耳邊，聽起來像是在撒嬌般說道。殤不患聽了拗不過這孩子，還在電梯裡就把人放下，拿起髮圈幫他綁頭髮。  
最後凜雪鴉頂了一個亂糟糟，還歪一邊的馬尾去上學，卻沒有把它拆掉過。

回想結束。殤不患正好也從睦天命那裏學完新技能了。  
綁完他頭髮的睦天命遞給凜雪鴉一面鏡子，不瞧還好，一瞧他就皺了眉。  
是跟浪巫謠一樣的小辦子。  
「這不是挺可愛的嘛！」  
此時殤不患還在旁邊，這種稱讚顯然讓凜雪鴉更加不悅，一氣之下就把剛綁好的髮圈扯下來。  
兩個大人很明顯是被凜雪鴉這種舉動嚇到了，殤不患正準備要說話前被睦天命搶先開口，「雪鴉你怎麼了？」  
「我不喜歡。」凜雪鴉控制不住他的脾氣，整張臉都要皺在一起。  
聽到這話的殤不患覺得不妥，出聲斥責：「不可以這麼沒禮……」話才剛落，一旁一直不太說話的浪巫謠此時突然起身，握緊小拳頭就是往凜雪鴉頭上揮去，雖然力道不太，但這樣的舉動著實嚇到在場所有人了。  
於是凜雪鴉也不干示弱的想要揍回去，但還沒有成功他就被殤不患抓起來。  
殤不患攔腰抓住四肢亂踢的凜雪鴉，浪巫謠也被睦天命抓起來，雖然行動被阻止但兩人卻還是瞪著彼此，誰也不讓誰。  
「夠了你們！」殤不患低吼，然後跟睦天命說：「衣服我先拿走了，今天先到這裡吧。」  
「好的。」睦天命有一樣的想法，他抱著安靜不動的浪巫謠，「門再麻煩你了。」

路上凜雪鴉都不跟殤不患說話，殤不患也不想先開口，不懂這孩子為什麼要突然生氣，兩人就這樣維持著沉默到家裡，殤不患去忙了自己的事情，留了凜雪鴉自己一個人生悶氣。  
不知道忙了多久，殤不患聽到了地板傳來答答答的聲音，然後是很用力的關門上。  
捱了一下，他最後終於決定去好好看看這孩子。  
他從沒辦法上鎖的拉門進去，看到凜雪鴉的床上有縮成一團的被子。  
殤不患嘆了一口氣，並拉開被子，發現裏頭抱著自己買給他的那隻玩具熊在哭的凜雪鴉。  
殤不患覺得自己不該，但看到這樣心都軟了一半。  
於是他想把凜雪鴉抱出床外，誰知他又緊緊抓著熊不放，於是變成他連人帶熊的一起抱出來。  
他讓凜雪鴉坐在自己腿上，「為什麼要哭？」  
「不知道。」凜雪鴉眼眶紅紅的，語氣倔強的說著。  
「你剛剛那樣說話，不管是誰都會被傷害到啊。」殤不患聽他這樣固執，試著和他講起道理，「雖然巫謠打人不對，但是不能怪他想要打你，只是表達方式不好。」  
但凜雪鴉聽完殤不患這完這些話後卻撐大了雙眼，本來只是流眼淚的這下哇的一聲哭出來，凜雪鴉把頭整個埋到熊熊裡頭，一邊哭一邊叫殤不患滾出去；而殤不患看到這個畫面卻是覺得又氣又好笑，把那隻上面不知道沾了多少鼻涕眼淚的熊從凜雪鴉懷裡硬是抽走，不顧凜雪鴉哭到抽氣還想要反抗他的抱入懷裡，不知道過了多久凜雪鴉才冷靜下來。

「所以一開始為什麼要這樣說話？」  
殤不患問道，卻又是得來一句不知道。  
「所以你不喜歡天命嗎？」  
凜雪鴉說沒有。  
「所以是不喜歡巫謠？」  
凜雪鴉遲疑了一下，最後搖搖頭。  
殤不患抱著凜雪鴉思考了一下，「那以後只能我幫你綁頭髮好不好？」  
沒想過這個選項的凜雪鴉聽完想了一下，然後滿意的說了聲好。

今天也是下雨天。  
下了班的殤不患撐著傘去接了凜雪鴉；而凜雪鴉頂著早上殤不患幫他弄的歪歪的小馬尾，開心的跟著對方一起回家。


	5. Chapter 5

夜半夢醒，隱約聽見房間外頭有不尋常的聲音。通往殤不患房間的拉門是開著的，來往間的路徑也有夜燈照耀，他循著聲音走，走到殤不患房間對門的浴室門口。

裡面傳來低沉粗野的喘息聲，還有一些不知是什麼東西的摩擦聲，非常急促。小小的銀白腦袋瓜想不出裡面是個什麼樣的情況，只知道聽起來不是很好的樣子。尤其殤不患曾告訴他浴室很危險，所以不准他把浴室的門上鎖，如今殤不患一個人待在裡面，怕是遇到了什麼意外。

當門把被轉動，殤不患嚇得一顫，瞬間心跳暫停、連氣都不敢喘一下。另一頭的凜雪鴉發現浴室門是上鎖的，便問：「不患，你怎麼了？」凜雪鴉揉揉眼睛，睡意還在他身上徘徊不離。然而等了許久，浴室內還是一點動靜都沒有。於是他接著問：「你在裡面做什麼？」

呆望手掌上被噴濺到的白濁，殤不患腦袋停擺好一陣。門外傳來的說話聲，在他腦中如同潛入水裡時會聽見的模糊聲響，無法將字句拼湊完全。直到被問起自己正在做的事情，一句話瞬間敲醒殤不患。

「沒、沒事，沒什麼。」殤不患才一開口，喉嚨就哽得說不好話。他試圖清清喉嚨，接續著說：「你怎麼醒來了？想上廁所嗎？」

在浴室裡的殤不患趕忙收拾殘局，匆忙中不慎弄倒洗手台周遭的瓶瓶罐罐，讓場面變得更加凌亂。凜雪鴉就這樣聽著裡頭傳出一陣一陣的聲響，想著在殤不患說自己要出來後，已經過了好久好久，久到讓他不勝睡魔，只好倚靠著廁所門框蹲下休息。沒有意識到裏頭的人叫著自己，凜雪鴉已再度闔上雙眼入眠。

殤不患一直等不到門外的回應，很是著急。他一邊清理一邊叫喚凜雪鴉的名字，仍然得不到回音。好不容易把褲子穿上，洗手台的東西還來不及歸位好，他就急忙打開浴室的門。

視線範圍下方，有個蜷縮在門框旁的小小身影。低頭一看，凜雪鴉就這樣窩在牆角，不敵睡意地再度陷入沉眠中。像隻小貓般，有時製造麻煩，有時依偎撒嬌，讓人又愛又恨，又想守護一輩子。

「真是的……難道不是半夜爬起來要上廁所的嗎？」殤不患揉揉方才去撞到的手臂，無奈地抱怨出聲。

他輕輕地將人抱起，帶回自己的房間安置好。原本是想抱回對方床上的，但看到位於兒童書桌上方的床鋪，就覺得要抱上去有些不便，這或許是上下舖設計的最大缺點。花了些時間，總算是把浴室裡的災難收拾完畢，倒回被窩的同時他將孩子攬入懷中。聞著和自己一樣的洗髮精味道，殤不患很快地進入屬於他們兩人的夢鄉。

-

看著辦公室裡張貼的海報，殤不患覺得他們主管單位的年度預算肯定是用不完了，才會舉辦什麼公務人員的聯誼會。怕沒人報名，還直接強制單身人士參與。

「年青人的路還很長，你們就去看看吧！也給別人一點機會。」因年齡限制而除去麻煩的鐵笛仙，如長者勸誡晚輩般說了這席話。聽在殤不患耳裡，免不了覺得對方是有些僥倖的得意在裡頭。

慶幸這場聯誼會是選在上班時間進行的，要不然讓人來不及去幼稚園接小孩，那就真要去投訴活動的正當性了。殤不患在面試結束後如此總結著，絲毫不去回顧方才新認識的十二位優秀女性。另一位同樣遭受單身禮遇的女子在這時進入了辦公室，殤不患瞧對方的臉色不是很好，簡直像是寫上「不要惹我，否則拳頭往你臉上招呼」幾個字，因此也不敢輕易關切對方聯誼的情況如何。轉眼間，睦天命就在他左右兩難時收拾好辦公桌。她拎起上班用的托特包，並甩下一句：「我要去接浪巫謠了。」隨即邁步離開。

尷尬的氣氛讓人不免偷看了眼提倡年青人該多試試的他們主管。但鐵笛仙不甘示弱，不僅迎上殤不患的視線，還多加囑咐：「看來你那邊的情況好多了，去跟人家約個會吧？總不能都自己半夜解決。」

殤不患懷疑對方在職場性騷擾，無奈拿不出證據。

隨便應付幾句，殤不患也踏上接小孩回家的歸途。幼稚園老師趁孩子還在整理書包，跟他說凜雪鴉越來越開朗了、很受班上同學的歡迎。確實他也看到在凜雪鴉回家前，有好幾個小女孩特地前去和他道別。能看到孩子走出陰霾、對他人展露笑顏，殤不患深感欣慰。

「你身上有味道……」凜雪鴉牽著他的手，走在半路上時突然開口。「女人的味道。」經過思考後，孩子如此判定。

「你去哪學來的詞啊？」腳下差點踏了個空，殤不患在毫無預料的情況下，被現今孩子的早熟給衝擊到。

「不患去約會了嗎？」凜雪鴉沒有回答問題，反倒逼問對方的行蹤。小小的腦袋已經開始幻想和對方約會的那個人會是長得什麼模樣。

「沒有！」殤不患嚴正否認。「你們幼稚園到底都教了些什麼？你真的知道『約會 』的意思嗎？」孩子撅嘴不答。

他以為這一切只是孩子一時好奇，卻不料自己在晚餐時間的餐桌前又被追問：「不患交女朋友，會把我送回去嗎？」凜雪鴉用叉子反覆地滾動盤裡的瑞典肉丸，那個模樣看上去心事重重，完全不像孩童該有的樣子。

  
「沒有發生的事，我不知道。」殤不患說完就塞一大匙馬鈴薯泥入口，想說嘴巴有了東西，就不用再回答對方的問題了。

「等不患交女朋友，就不需要我了。不患本來就不需要我。」肉丸還是在盤子裡打滾，整個丸子都沾滿醬料到幾乎要溺死的程度，但凜雪鴉還是不願放過它。

方才那句話明明是在口裡喁喁噥噥的，但還是被殤不患聽進耳裡。於是他不耐地責罵對方：「不要在那邊胡說八道，快點把肉丸吃掉！」

一個想法若是不斷徘徊在腦中，便很難淡忘。日有所思，夜有所夢，大約就像凜雪鴉這樣。

幾天後的深夜，殤不患聽見隔壁房間傳來撕心裂肺的嗚咽及抽泣聲，下單他趕緊從床上彈起，他爬上兒童書桌上方、對方所在的上層床鋪關切：「怎麼了？做惡夢了嗎？」

然而凜雪鴉一聽聞他的聲音，卻是往床頭的大熊玩偶方向擠。他緊緊抱住大熊，拒絕和殤不患溝通，儘管對方柔聲慰問：「你夢到什麼了？」

「下來跟我一起睡好嗎？」面對如此抗拒，殤不患仍不氣餒的試探著。他輕拍對方隨抽泣顫動的背，幫助和緩激動的情緒，但凜雪鴉仍然不為所動。

「不要的話，我就要在這裡跟你一起睡了噢。」殤不患蜷曲起身體，奮力把自己也塞入對方的床框內。然後不顧凜雪鴉的肢體抗拒，把人給攬進自己的懷裡。

深夜的寧靜使得任何細小的聲音都被凸顯出來。殤不患聽著逐漸放慢的抽泣聲，手輕撫孩子的身軀，腦裡盤算著隔日的早晚餐。他想自己應該做些對方喜歡吃的東西，好撫慰今晚的不愉快。

待孩子哭累睡著了，兩人也就這般姿勢安穩地入眠。

-

對於夢境內容的記憶總是不會停留太久，因此殤不患認為這次也應如往常般，過了就淡忘了。畢竟這不是凜雪鴉第一次因做惡夢而哭醒。

原本只是晚飯間閒聊家常，殤不患突然開口問凜雪鴉：「對了，你昨天做了什麼夢啊？還記得嗎？」

賭氣不想說，或是假裝自己忘了，都是過去曾有過的反應，唯獨這次不然。小小的臉蛋皺成一團，原本還拿著叉子的小手啪一聲把餐具留在桌上，然後人就一溜煙地跑進浴室裡。

「喂！凜雪鴉！」突如其來的舉動讓殤不患來不及反應，連阻止對方鎖門的時間都沒有。他拍門大喊：「我說過你待在廁所裡不能鎖門！這樣很危險！」

殤不患確信自己有聽見啜泣的聲音從裏頭傳來，但很快就停了。像是刻意憋住氣，深怕被門外的人給聽到似的。沒過多久，換成傳來夾雜嗚咽的喘息聲，一口氣終究是憋不了太久。

「我要去孤兒院！」浴室裡的人大吼，試圖以此掩飾自己方才的拙態。

「什麼？」殤不患搞不懂，究竟一晚惡夢跟孩子的去留有什麼關係。「發生什麼事了？為什麼突然……」

大概是以為對方在故意裝傻，惹得門裏頭的人更為惱怒，沒等殤不患把話說完就接著喊：「早送早交往！不要被人發現你有一個孤兒在家，到時候分手就怪我！」

「啊？」這下殤不患是愈發地頭大，覺得兩個人的對話根本不在同一個頻道上。沒轍的他只好下最後通牒：「你再不來自己開門，我就要拿鑰匙進去了噢！」

拿出備用鑰匙打開門，就能看見浴室中對方坐在浴缸裡的微小身影。於是殤不患也坐進浴缸和對方一塊。凜雪鴉還小，浴缸尚能容納下他和殤不患。

「你還是早點把我送去孤兒院好了……」凜雪鴉把臉塞在膝間，不想讓人看見他現在的模樣，因此發出的聲音也悶悶的、不是很清楚，有種隔著牆的感覺。

「為什麼要一直提孤兒院？你討厭我嗎？」話語裡帶著無力感，他已經不知道該怎麼做，才能使對方不再將他拒於門外。他曾經以為自己辦到了，但如今又再次陷入困境之中。

「沒有。」對方很快地回應。

「那為什麼一直要我把你送回孤兒院？」

環抱住臂膀的手一緊，凜雪鴉糾結著是否要回答這個問題。經過殤不患耐心的等待後，他終於開口：「養小孩又累又沒錢，還要辛苦工作。總有一天不患一定會後悔養我、把我送回去孤兒院……與其每天起床都要擔心，今天不患是不是就要把我送走了，不如你就直接送我回去吧。」長長的一席話夾帶煎熬，任誰聽了都不忍心讓孩子背負這樣的折磨。

然而殤不患才正要說些什麼，凜雪鴉又突地抬頭控訴：「而且我昨天看到你的手機，你要跟女生出去玩！」

對方突然的指控把殤不患嚇得一愣，待反應過來後，他先是嘆了口沉甸甸的氣。

凜雪鴉臉頰濕濕的，導致耳際的長瀏海都黏到他的白嫩臉頰上。殤不患伸手幫他把髮絲梳理到耳後，沒見對方拒絕或是閃躲，只是漲紅著臉等待他的解釋。

不知怎的，殤不患忽然勾起微微的笑，然後輕聲地說：「雪鴉，從我把你帶回家那天起，就沒有打算、也絕對不會跟你分開。我不是那種人。」並解釋對方所看到的訊息只是邀約，而他也已經找藉口拒絕了。

可能是殤不患的笑容太過炙熱，讓凜雪鴉的耳朵跟脖子都燒紅起來。不過這並不阻礙他繼續反駁：「誰知道……電視裡那個離婚的大明星，不是結婚的時候也說了他有多愛他老婆、一輩子都不會分開……」儘管自己的臆測被一一拆解，但此一時、彼一時，難保殤不患不會在往後改變想法。

殤不患從未想過對方會把他們之間的關係比作婚姻，但在「成為家人」的這件事上，好像也沒有什麼不對。只能說孩子對事情的看法，總是能超出大人習以為常的框架。

回過頭來，殤不患還是得妥善解決凜雪鴉的不安，於是他問：「那你覺得我要怎麼做，才能讓你不會擔心這種事情呢？」

又圓又大的一雙殷紅眼睛左瞧右閃，手指還焦慮地捲著衣袖的布料，怎麼看都是心裡早有答案卻遲遲不敢開口。因此殤不患試著勉勵他，說無論什麼辦法他都願意試著配合。

「……簽合約。」孩子的聲音細若游絲，但總算是將深埋心底的話給說了出來。

努力忍住想笑的衝動，殤不患故作正經地和他說：「好，那你先從浴缸裡出來，我們來簽合約。」

-

最後，兩人寫了一張內容為「除非凜雪鴉拒絕殤不患的照顧，否則殤不患不得離開凜雪鴉身邊」的合約書。在殤不患的簽名旁，還有凜雪鴉努力寫出的、歪歪扭扭的簽名。

殤不患將合約書交給凜雪鴉保管，對方竟說要藏起來，免得被有心人找出來破壞掉，講得手中的東西像是價值連城的寶物般。然而凜雪鴉不知道的是，殤不患很清楚他會把東西收到哪裡去。

凜雪鴉的床架底下有個餅乾鐵盒子，雖然殤不患從未去偷開過，可他就是知道對方把最珍貴的東西都收在裡面。一直到凜雪鴉成年，他仍能瞧見對方檢視盒子裡的東西，洋溢著幸福滿足的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用結婚證書（？）預祝大家，聖誕節快樂！


End file.
